Un solo corazón
by AriaAgatsumaLawliet
Summary: ¡Mirame si te estoy hablando Nate!" que es lo que Near le ha estado guardando a Mello por tanto tiempo, como reacciona al ver el sufrimiento en el que ha metido a Near. LEMON! yaoi cuidado NxM solo para mentes abiertas.


Un mismo corazón

**Un mismo corazón.**

Por. Maria Fernanda Gómez Sánchez.

MelloxNear

-¡Mello! Ya, ¡por favor no me molestes mas y regrésame esa pieza de mi puzzle!- Gritaba el pequeño Near desesperado colgando del brazo de aquel rubio de mirada y sonrisa maliciosa, mientras de sus grises ojos se pronosticaba un aguacero próximo.

-¡Jajajaja!- Mello reía con placer al ver al pequeño derrotado colgado de su brazo que agitaba para que perdiera el equilibrio para al final derrumbarle. –Y que si no lo hago "enano", el que tu seas el mejor en muchas cosas no significa que te daré esta mugrienta pieza de tu estupido puzzle"-

Al fin el pequeño de cabello rizado callo derrotado al suelo con las manos rojas al igual que sus pómulos, el calor que estos producían eran apagados con las lágrimas que tristemente derramaban sus ojos.

-Mello… ¿Por qué?- encogiendo sus delicadas y tiernas manos hasta lograr formar un puño cerrado que apretaba con odio la alfombra de aquel cuarto donde ambos tenían que pasar las noches soportándose, y apretando los dientes como queriendo romper una nuez, se incorporo y de sus pequeños labio y sus penetrantes ojos grises salio un grito –"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE HICE YO!?"-

Mello, por su parte asombrado por el grito inusual de nate, relajo la mano que sostenía la pieza de puzzle y (como era obvio) dio oportunidad a Nate a poder tomarla.

Aún con esa mirada de odio que irradiaban sus profundos ojos de Nate arrojo la pieza al suelo y dirigió su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de su acompañante en forma de una bofetada. Rápidamente Mello tomo de la muñeca evitando el golpe, y con la otra mano desocupada, tumbo de un solo golpe al menor.

Nate callo de golpe a los pies de la cama de mello y como un instinto repentino cubrió rápidamente su cara con ambas manos para evitar cualquier otro golpe.

-"¿Cómo se te ocurre tan siquiera pensar en semejante tontería Nate?"- Miraba despectivamente el rubio al menor que estaba en el suelo –"podrás ser superior en lo que quieras pero jamás mas fuerte que yo…que no se repita"-

Mello dio una media vuelta y antes de poder dar paso alguno sintió un golpe en la parte de atrás de su nuca, entre la nuca y la parte superior de la espalda, como si le hubiesen aventado algo duro y grande. Inmediatamente volteo con ojos furiosos hacia Near, quien tenía la mirada cubierta por su cabello blanco que dejaban asomar un par de canales de lágrimas. Mello volteo la mirada hacia sus pies y de dio cuenta de que lo que había lanzado era una barra de chocolate.

-"Te detesto…"- dijo la voz quebrada del pequeño por el aun sentimiento de tristeza y el llanto que le denudaba la garganta.

Los ojos de Mello se abrieron como si hubiese recibido una fatal noticia, y así fue. Se dirigió hacia Near, quien de nuevo se encogió en una especie de armadura inventada para protegerse de su agresor.

Mello se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Nate y le tomo la muñeca, Near se rehusó a apartarla de su rostro por miedo, pero la fuerza de Mello era superior, así que después de unos segundos de forcejeo, Nate cedió y aparto bruscamente su mano de su rostro.

Con los ojos aun cerrados con fuerza al igual que sus dientes apretujados se encogió aun más y puso ambas manos en su nuca.

Mello le vio con un rostro inexpresivo –"Eres un patético niño inmaduro…"- Se aproximo a la oreja de Near para susurrarle –"Ya te he superado…"- Diciendo esto, Mello volvió a ponerse de pie y retomo el camino hacia la puerta. Nuevamente dio dos pasos y al tercero se sintió incapaz de darlo, porque el menor estaba colgado de su pierna reteniéndolo, llorando.

Mello volteo a verle de reojo. Nate al darse cuenta de esa mirada tan perturbadora por encima de su hombro, retrocedió a rastras atemorizado a la esquina donde había quedado en un principio.

Mello esta vez no si iría hasta aclarar las cosas.

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa Near?"- decía el mayor mientras tomaba del mentón de Near obligándolo a verle, -"Eres igual que un perro, te puedo golpear y maltratarte y tu regresas a mi!, ¿porque?"- sin embrago near desviaba su mirada hacia el puzzle incompleto del suelo de la habitación.

-"¡voltea a verme si te estoy hablando Nate Ri…"- Se vio bruscamente interrumpido por el beso del pequeño Near, que en un impulso se colgo de su cuello y tomo esos labios que le habia estado estorbando a su sueño por un tiempo, esos labios que desde eso momento eran de el, esos labios que habia deseado desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que era un beso y las mil y un razones para darlo.

La reaccion de Mello fue simplemente abrir los ojos de manera exaltada, sorprendida pero para nada molesta.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Mello? Era acaso que ese beso del Niño de ojos profundos lo cautivo, era eso acaso lo que esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo?

Mello aparto de su cuello los brazos de Near lentamente, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Near no soporto más y echo a llorar abrazando a Mello por la cintura.

-"Perdon… Mello… sabes que no te detesto, pero hay veces que me es tan difícil hacerte ver cuanto te amo y tu…tu solo me desprecias y me maltratas…como si no te importara… estoy agotado…"- sin decir otra palabra Mello tomo la cabeza de Near por sus orejas, lo vio con dulzura y una ligera sonrisa de costado lo delato; sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre Near abrazandole imposibilitandole los brazos.

Mello aparto su cara lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de la pequeñita oreja de Near y poderle decir al oido casi como un suspiro –"Nate River, lo eres todo para mi…disculpame, Esta vez si me pase, mejor sera irme"- beso suavemente una orilla de su oreja –"…Te amo…"-. Ambos se seraparon de ese abrazo que encerraba el principio de muchos sentimientos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente uno al otro, sin darse cuenta la punta de sus narices se habia encontrado atrevidamente y pronto la respiración de los dos se fuciono en uno solo, esto dio paso a un beso que conforme al sentimiento de deseo y exitacion subia de tono; primero un rose de labios, luego un beso tierno de amor, para terminar en un beso de pasion evidente donde ambas lenguas desesperadas buscaban a la otra para unirse en un acto de amor unico y verdadero.

Recordaron que la necesidad de respirar era algo fisiológicamente necesario por lo que se separaron para respirar.

-"realmente lo siento, y si te amo, perdoname nate mejor sera irme"- y asi Mihael le levanto de nuevo, est vez con lagrimas en los ojos, se sentia terrible, los labios de near sabian ahora a culpa, ese beso lo hizo arrepentirse de todo lo que era y hacia, ya no podria ver al pequeño niño dueño de sus sueños de la misma forma que antes, ahora veria en esas orbes grises el dolor que simpre le habia estado ocacionando.

-"Mello… realmente no te odio"- desde el suelo antes de salir, Near grito desesperado esperando a que su compañero no e dejara ahí tirado. El pequeño kheel se volteo para verlo sentado en el suelo llorando viendolo directo a los ojos. Se acerco de nuevo esta vez lentamente, se sento cruzando las piernas en el suelo enfrente a el. Paso su manos por toda su carita nivea, secando sus lagrimas, con una sonrisa de costado y ojos llenos de amor, se acerco torpemente a los labios del pequeño y delineo con su pequeña e inexperta lengua en labio inferior de su pequeño pidiendo permiso para entrar, salieron de su boca empapada en un calido baño de saliva mientras sostenia la mirada de Mello.

-"lo se… no tienes que repetirmelo, yo tambien te amo Near, lo sabes"-

Lentamente se acercaron uno al otro para continuar la batalla mas dura entre los dos, Near se colgo nuevamente del cuello de Mello y mello le tomo por la cintura y con la otra mano que le quedaba libre como apollo en el suelo. Recosto a su amante en la alfombra, con la misma delicadeza con la que se coloca al ser amado antes de consumar el acto de amor mas grande.

Mello de nuevo quito uno de los brazos de Near y lo subio hacia arriba de la cabeza de este, subio su mano desde la parte de su codo hasta la muñeca del menor sujetandole con delicadeza pero con carácter, Near no le quedo mas que cerrar la mano hasta hacer nuevamente un puño, pero esta vez (a comparación de la primera) lo hacia por placer no por coraje.

Ese beso en el que se habian sumergido continuaba, mientras que lentamente Mello recorria su mano que sujetaba la muñeca de Near por su brazo, provocando en Near un placer nuevo para el. Luego paso de su hombro al cuello que recorria con solo el dedo indice.

Near por su parte bajo el brazo que tenia levantado y lo puso en la cabeza de Mello para acercarlo mas a el y no dejar el beso que los tenia tan cautivos.

Pronto la mano de Mello se encontraba desabotonando la camisa del joven Nate, quien soltaba gemidos cada vez mas fuertes e intensos de placer. Conforme el mayor desabrochaba la camisa sus besos bajaban de la boca de Nate hacia su menton, y uego al cuello, donde se detuvo a lamer y a morder un poco, luego paso a la parte de los hombros y el pecho.

El rubio se deshizo de la camisa que le estorbaba para disfrutar esa piel virgen de caricias y de besos que ahora le pertenecian a es colonizador que se hacia de nombre Mello. Empezo a bajar sus besos desde el pecho del pequeño hasta llegar a la parte del abdomen liso y suave de Nate. Encontraba muy divertido el juguetear con el ombligo de aquella inocente criatura.

Las pequeñas manitas del inocente se mantenian acariciando la cabeza de Mello al compas de sus besos y caricias.

Al fin mello llego a la parte de los pantalones, era evidente la exitacion de Near, tomo delicadamente el boton que le separaba de disfrutar a una criatura tan celestial y lo desabrocho. Se detuvo en seco. –"Near… ¿estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?"- miro desde la parte de abajo a Near con ojos llenos de amor y precaucion, -"no quiero que después de esto te arrepientas y me dejes de hablar o algo asi… n- no lo soportaria…-"Mello se echo a llorar en las piernas del semidesnudo joven, quien rapidamente se incorporo para acariciarle y consolarle. Con una mano recargada en el suelo y la otra en la cabeza de Mello acariciándole le dijo suavemente pero lo suficientemente alto como para que nada mas el escuchara –"de hoy en adelante Mello, seremos amantes… no importa lo que el resto diga… te amo… es todo lo que necesitamos…"- Tomo a mello del brazo y del rostro y lo alzo.

Nuevamente un beso lleno de pasion se apodero de los dos jóvenes amantes, esta vez mas intenso, near poco a poco se recosto en el suelo de la habitación.

-"continua… porfavor…ah y secate esas lagrimas…"- ordeno Near a Mello con una voz de ternura y amor, Mello simplemente asintio con la cabeza y con su mano seco las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Su cara se dirigio al ya conocido miembro de Near, solo tenia que tirar del pantalón desabrochado para luego tomar el elastico de la ropa interior de Near y tirarlo hacia abajo.

Pronto se encotraba Mello besando el frágil y virgen miembro de Near, quien , como era de esperar, gemia de placer cada vez mas fuerte y mas intenso. Mello empezo a acariciar la punta de aquella ereccion conforme la besaba y lamia la masajeaba.

-"nhh…ahhh…"- Subia de tono los gemidos de Nate River, hasta que por fin Mello introdujo el fresco miembro de Near en su boca y empezo a marcar un compaz que creia adecuado para el, sin embargo, Near lo tomo de las cabeza y marco su propio compas que era mucho mas sensual que el que Mello propuso.

La ereccion de Mello comenzaba a dolerle en el pantalón, justo cuando iba a detenerse Mello, sintio la escencia de Near en su rostro y parte de su boca. Near se incorporo y le lamio las partes de la cara que le habian quedado manchadas y le beso tiernamente, para luego invertir los papeles, y ser el el que tomara accion en ese acto de consumación de amor.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo desnudo quedo sobre el de Mello le ordeno –"Alza los brazos tengo que quitarte esta cosa"- Mello sin abrir los ojos solo obedecio a su nuevo amante, al irle quitando lentamente la playera de manga larga, besaba de abajo hacia arriba, empezando por el vientre que fue lo primero que descubrio al alzar la playera, luego siguió con el pecho del joven mayor, llego hasta el cuello, donde se cobro las mordeduras que este le habia hecho antes, siguió con sus orejas que mordisqueo suavemente pero con pasion, por ultimo sus labios que ya eran conocidos y explorados por su lengua y sus labios.

Mantuvo sujetados ambas muñecas de Mello por arriba de su cabeza, sin dejar de besarle ahogaba cada uno de los gemidos de Mello. Poco a poco empezo a bajar sus diminutas manos por los brazos de Mello hasta llegar al cuello de nuevo y luego recorrer con la llema de los dedos, nada mas, su pecho y su clavicula.

Era tal el dolor de Mello en su ereccion cautiva que solto una mueca y un gemido de dolor. Esto hizo que Near se diera cuenta y sin mas preámbulo se dirigiera hacia la zona que necesitaba "ayuda", primero solo beso y acaricio por encima del pantalón el miembro que tanto deseaba, luego desabrocho apresuradamente el pantalón y le bajo de un solo movimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empezo a masajear y a besar, por supuesto tambien a lamer. Lo hacia con una sensualidad que no podia ser humana según Mello, su pequeña lengua era provocadora y le causaba una sencacion de ansias, que con los pequeños mordiscos aumentaba. Sin previo aviso Near metio el miembro que era grande para su diminuta boca.

Ambos gemian de placer, Mello agarrabdo de las sabanas que colgaban de la cama que estaba a un lado de ellos, y Near ahogando sus gemidos vírgenes con el miembro de Mello en su boca. Por fin la ecencia de Mello se hizo aparecer y con ella el placer de Near de sentirla cerca…

Near se puso de pie totalmente y extedio su mano a Mello que yacia recostado sobre el suelo aun agotado por haber alcanzzado un orgasmo glorioso, -"sube…"- Mello tomo la mano de near quien jalo con todas sus fuerzas para levantarlo.

Una vez puesto de pie los dos amantes pegaron sus cuerpos, uno podia sentir la ereccion del otro en la suya, lentamente se besaron una vez mas y Near susuro al odio de Mello las palabras que habia querido escuchar desde que sus cuerpos quedaron totalemte desnudos.

-"Quiero sentirte dentro Mello… Muy dentro…"-

Mello solo se aparto para verle el rostro sonrojado, tal vez por la exitacion o tal vez por las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios. Tardo mas en razonar las palabras que habia recien escuchado que en tumbarle al joven River en la cama, el callo después de el tomandole de la cintura. Lo beso, esta vez mas salvaje y mas apasionadamente que todas las anteriores, tomo uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en la boca de Near y poco a poco lo recorrio por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su parte aun inexplorada introduciendole este con suavidad para no lastimarlo.

-"M-Me-Mello….ahhh…pa-r-ra!...Due-le…ahhh"- el pequeño se colgo de su amante y le abrazo con las piernas alrededor de su cintruta y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mello se detuvo por un momento hasta haber remplazado el dolor por placer, y cuanto los brazos de Near se relajaron se dispuso a introducir un segundo dedo.

-"AHHH!...MELLO!... D-Duele!"-

-"Tranquilo, me detengo si es lo que quieres…."-

Con el antebrazo que pudo liberar de su abrazo se seco las lagrimas de dolor. –"no…ghh…sigue, estoy bien…"-

-"seguro?...No quiero hacerte daño"-

-"seguro… no te detengas"-

Mello se dispuso a introducir el ultimo dedo en el estrecho lugar sagrado, esta vez lo hizo con mas cuidado para no lastimarlo.Una vez adentro empezo a moverlos con una forma circular.

-"nhhhh….ahhhh…"-

Una vez completamente dilatado el lugar donde ocurriria el acto final, Mello tomo su miembro aun erecto y fuerte y lo introdujo con toda la delicadeza del mundo, primero la punta para acostumbrar a su pequeño amante y luego completo.

Un gemido fuerte de dolor que al cabo de unos segundos cambio a ser de placer de parte de Near se hizo notar en toda la habitación, rapidamente y en una maniobra de Mello ahogo este gemido con un beso.

-"Cuando quieras….ya puedes moverte"- le dijo en voz queda al mayor de los dos.

Mello empezo a penetrar con un movimiento ritmico y suave que conforme al placer y el deseo iba creciendo de velocidad y de ritmicidad.

-"AHHHH….MELLO!!..."-

-"NHHH…AHHHH….NEAR!!..."-

Near se abrazo mas fuerte de Mello cuando solto su escencia dentro de el.

Ambos amantes, como si estuvieran sincronizados, lanzaron el gemido que daria fin a este acto de consumación de amor, la escencia de Near estaba derramada en el abdomen de ambos.

-"quedate un rato dentro de mi, por favor"-

Ambos deseaban quedarse en esa posición por el resto de sus vidas, Near sabia que amaba a Mello y que ese sentiemiento era lo mas grande y lo unico que necesitaba para vivir. En cuanto a Mello habia provado algo distinto al chocolate que tanto amaba, que la ha provocado ahora una adiccion mas fuerte…el cuerpo de Near.

Mello después de un rato salio con clama de su nuevo amante, quien estaria a unos minutos de caer rendido por el agotamiento fisico. El joven Mello tomó la sabana que yacia sobre sus pies y la recorrio para cubrir el cuerpo de ambos amantes.

Near se recorto sobre el pecho de Mello, quien con la mas grande ternuara le abrazo con el brazo derecho y lo cubrio con un manto invisible de calidez y seguridad, y con su otra mano acariciaba sus mejillas acaloradas por todo lo ocurrido.

Con una mano en el pecho de Mello, Near dibujo un corazon en donde se situa el verdadero corazon de Mello.

"-Ahora es tuyo… lo pongo cerca del tuyo, ahora somos un mismo ser, un mismo corazon"- con esas palabras y una sonrisa de angel de piel de porcelana el pequeño de ojos grises se quedo dormido en el pecho de su protector amigo y amante.

-"Nate River, lo eres todo para mi…. Seremos un mismo corazon entonces."- con esas palabras y un beso en el cabello del pequeño protegido, Mello quedo igual dormido como el pequeño que yacia en su regazo de quien ahora era protector y amante pero sobre todo y algo que todas las parejas deberia recordar amigo.

* * *

Los años pasarian para ambos jóvenes, hasta convertirse en dos personas maduras, concientes de lo que paso hacia años atrás, Mello se presentaria ante near después de tantos años de haber dejado la academia por sus celos enfermos y bien establecidos y justificados. Ninguno sabia nada del otro hasta que Mihael se entero de que Nate encabezaba el trabajo que L jamas pudo acabar, decidio ir en busca del pequeño, que ya no era tan pequeño como le recordaba.

La escusa perfecta era la foto que dejo Mihael en la cama de Nate el dia que abandono el orfanato, con el pretexto de que seria una amenaza que Kira viera esa foto.

-"Vengo a que me regreses la foto que tienes de mi"- apuntando a la cabeza de una Rubia de apariencia bella reclamo por la foto.

Nate la lanzo por el aire y Mihael hábilmente la atrapo cerca de su cicatriz. La volteo por alguna razon que el miso desconocia solo encontro escrito tenuemente.

"_Dear mello"_

_GRACIAS POR LEER ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ES EL PRIMER FIC QUE ESCRIBO SOLO QUE NO LO HABIA SUBIDO POR QUE NO SABIA. DEJEN REVIEWS GRACIAS._


End file.
